1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media holder, and, in particular, to a foldable media holder and related method for blocking wind.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoor leisure time is scarce for certain portions of the population. Although the demands of modern commerce and the reduction of outdoor recreational spaces have reduced recreational opportunities in certain locations, the general population continues to use their leisure time outdoors reading media in breezy areas. Large portions of the population are flocking to beaches and other breezy areas to read books, newspapers, magazines, and the like for recreation and/or to read about current events.
Normally, comfortable reading requires minimal distractions from the wind. Without adequate wind protection, a person's enjoyment of the outdoors may be diminished greatly. One common cause of discomfort while reading on the beach or other outdoor location is the wind's blowing of pages making it more difficult to hold up the media for reading, e.g., holding up a newspaper is very difficult in strong winds. However, winds can also increase outdoor enjoyment by keeping the reader cool.
Winds vary greatly by region. According to The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), some of the mean wind speeds recorded in various regions are shown in Table 1 below.
TABLE 1StateLocationRecorded Mean Wind SpeedNew YorkIslip9 to 10mphJFK airport11 to 13mphNew JerseyAtlantic City8 to 12mphNorth CarolinaCape Hatteras10 to 12mphWilmington8 to 10mphConnecticutBridgeport10 to 13FloridaDaytona7 to 10mphbeachJacksonville7 to 9mphKey West10 to 12mphMiami8 to 11mphPensacola9 to 11mphTampa7 to 9mphW. Palm8 to 11mphHawaiiBarbers Point9 to 10mphKaneohe Bay9 to 12mphHonolulu11 to 13mphKahului13 to 17mphLihue11 to 14mphPearl Harbor10 to 13mphIllinoisChicago9 to 12mphMaineBangor7 to 9mphPortland8 to 9mphMarylandBaltimore8 to 11mphMassachusettsBoston11 to 14mphFalmouth8 to 12mphMilton/Blue Hill13 to 17mphRhode IslandProvidence9 to 12mphQuonset Point8 to 12mphSouth CarolinaCharleston8 to 10mphMyrtle Beach3 to 7mphTexasCorpus Christi10 to 14mphGalveston9 tp 12mphVirginiaNorfolk9 to 12mphWashingtonSeattle8 to 10mph
However, not all types of media are affected equally by the wind. Books with hard outer coverings are easier to grasps than newspapers; and several pages of the book may simply be held between several fingers and a thumb. The fingers can grasp onto the hard book covering while the thumb may hold open the current page. The rigid covers provide some support for the pages and thus mitigate some of the wind's undesired effects. However, because of a book's relative small dimensions, wind may still affect the pages.
Newspapers tend to be larger, less rigid and contain thinner pages than books. Additionally, the pages are not usually bound together to the same extent as books. The lightweight thin pages, large surface area, and the lack of a binding, makes newspapers especially susceptible to high winds. There is a need to assist in supporting newspapers with something other than the reader's hands. Also, using only hands to hold media can be a tiring experience. Because of age or illness, wind may also cause certain readers additional difficulties in supporting a newspaper for prolonged periods of time.
Thus, a cheap, light, and compact media holder is needed by the average person while reading outdoors. The media holder should also double as a wind barrier as well. The media holder should be lightweight, collapsible, and supported by an appropriate support structure. A person taking trips outdoors should also not be burdened by heavy, clumsy, or non-portable contraptions. Thus, there is a need for a lightweight, easily foldable, media holder for transporting to and from outdoor areas that can sufficiently block wind.